


Babies gotta eat

by Muspell



Series: Halloween Tales [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muspell/pseuds/Muspell
Summary: The latest victim seemed to have been taken somewhere along the national route at the edge of the town; It seemed as if the authorities had only agreed to take on the case because of how close his car was to their jurisdiction She was clearly not gonna sleep that night, so she could very well go for a drive and investigate what had happened.
Series: Halloween Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059986
Kudos: 3





	Babies gotta eat

None of the victims knew each other, apart from the usual waves and nods when passing each other at the grocery store. There were no clues either: everyone just vanished from their beds during the night. No forced entries, no signs of struggle, not even a ripped curtain. It was just like each and every one of them were engulfed into the night.

Five of them in the past two months.

The detective had been investigating these strange disappearances for a while, but there were absolutely no clues leading her towards a culprit.. The exhaustion from having to read nearly identical files over and over again was testing her patience and destroying her health. Late nights and early mornings were filled with cigarette smoke and absolutely no sleep whatsoever. It was getting bad; so bad that she had begun to change the usual corner store she went to, as the clerk in her old one had outright banned her from buying anymore packs.

But how could you blame her; she was nervous, and under a fair deal of stress. She had far too much on her plate. She lived in a very small town, but even small towns could be overwhelming. Everything lately felt overwhelming.

The latest victim seemed to have been taken somewhere along the national route at the edge of the town; It seemed as if the authorities had only agreed to take on the case because of how close his car was to their jurisdiction She was clearly not gonna sleep that night, so she could very well go for a drive and investigate what had happened. 

* * *

It was past midnight by the time the detective arrived at the probable crime scene, and too dark to get the details. From what her flashlight could tell her, she has traveled an hour into the night in order to visit an old tattered sports car left in the rain for a week. Seeing that the key’s were still in the ignition, she tested it out. The front lights flickered and the engine roared. The detective was puzzled- Why would the victim stop right here, seemingly in the middle of nowhere? Who would do that?Suddenly, she heard a noise and immediately pulled out her gun, turning back at the darkness of the desert. “Who’s there? This is the police!” she yelled out.   
“It’s not a gun!” A voice responded. The shadow it belonged to rapidly put its hands up, holding something in one of them. Even if it were a weapon, there was no way they could even aim at her faster than she could fire. But she suddenly felt a puff of smoke on her face. 

It smelled of cotton candy. It was a damn vape pen.  _ Kids. _

She put the gun away while pointing the flashlight directly at the stranger’s face: it was a good thing the car’s front lights were still on. “What are you doing here by yourself?” She asked sternly. The figure looked fresh out-of high school- a skinny, childish looking guy with a wide grin on his face. He lowered his hands slowly. In town like these, most crimes were petty felonies made by children like him: destruction of private property, possession of narcotics, and, at most, a stolen car or two. She felt like she could read right through him. “Where are your parents?”    
“At their home, I guess?” He chuckled. He was either teasing her or not realizing the level of trouble she could put him through. “I mean, I live right back there, I was just out for a stroll.” He pointed at the emptiness behind him and she followed with the flashlight: it looked like there was a tattered small hut about a mile away. Still, there was something about the whole situation that seemed fishy. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here, anyways? As far as I know, walking around at night is not a felony, Officer Lady.'' The sassy tone on the child made her wanna smack him; these kinds of children are the ones that always get away with the most ridiculous things. She almost wanted to ask who his parents were, just to be sure he wasn’t hiding anything. 

“Okay, well if you live here, then have you seen the person that went missing from this car? There can’t be too many people passing through here, so you must at least have some memory of them, right?” She refused to be lowered to the boy’s antics. Seeing his carefree smile made her nerves tick; it was as if he believed that everything about this encounter was a joke.

“A lot of people pass through here, ma’am-”   
“Detective.” She interrupted. 

“A lot of people,  _ Detective _ . Not many stop, but this guy did. I went out for a smoke and saw him pissing in my garden.” He scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly. He had a cap turned backwards that seemed to have been written in sharpie and then rolled around in the mud; either that or it was particularly old. “He was drunk as hell, detective. I could smell him from my house. Not a good thing to drive around that drunk if you ask me.”

“So he urinated on your property and you came closer to face him?”

“Oh no, I don’t like confrontation. I just saw him lay way too close to the puddle for a nap. It was yucky.” He pulled a face of disgust and she almost laughed at it. So, maybe he was kind of adorable; like the bratty, yet charming kid in elementary school. But he also was the only witness she had and she’s never read about him before. 

“No one took your statement before?” she tried to soften her tone. He seemed to respond to her body language; she was the person in charge after all, he had to be a bit intimidated. People didn't always respond well to that. “How so?” 

“Why would anyone? I’m just chilling.” He shrugged.

“Because you’re the last person to see him alive. Or at all.” She replied and he widened his pitch black eyes. The emptiness of the night made it seem like the black covered his stare entirely, giving him a brief malignant hue. 

But that just couldn’t be. What kind of person would have completely black eyes?

“Oh,he’s dead? All I know is that he was there and that he smelt like crap, so I went home.” He put his hands on the front pockets of his hoodie but quickly changed his mind and took one out so that he could take a hit of his vape pen. “The car stayed there so I assumed he did the smart thing and went to town to clean and then forgot about it.” The puff of fragrant smoke made her nostrils hurt. Maybe it was that and not the three packs of smokes she went through that day alone. 

“That’s gonna kill you one day, you know.” she didn’t know all the facts but she knew it was a habit she detested. Not for any particular reason either; she just made a connection between vape pens and loud mouthed kids out of her own field experience. 

“Strong words from someone who stinks like a factory chimney.” He giggled but stopped the moment he saw the scowl on her face. “Sorry, Detective, I'd like to be of more assistance, but I don’t think I have much more to say.”

“You can show me your home.” She tried to soften her voice. If he refused she had no power against it. Some of her colleagues would just bust their way in anyhow, but she wasn’t too keen on abusing her power.It was too easy to fall on that in such a small town, too. “I’d also like to use your restroom if I may.” She added just in case. 

“Oh, ma’am, sure! Go right ahead!” He happily started walking backwards towards his home . “I was kinda hoping for some company, actually. It gets lonely out here.” 

“Do you live alone?” 

“No, ma’am, I have a big family, but sometimes you need the outside world, y’know?” He didn’t even bother looking back at his path. It was like following a kid back to their secret tree house. Somehow, she felt weirdly safe.

“After you, M’Lady.” He jokingly made a reverence after opening the door for her. Adorable. 

The house in itself had nothing too dodgy: the smallest of kitchen areas in one corner, a worn out table with a couple of chairs and a sofa, a bedroom so minimalistic she could see every furniture from the doorstep, and a staircase in the back. “The door before the bedroom, that’s the toilet. I’m gonna get a drink, would you like a soda?” 

“Huh, weird. I would have thought you’d offer me a beer.” She chuckled to mask the sudden discomfort she felt. The house was fine but there was something that just didn’t fit. It seemed as if none was there except for him. Where was that family of his? As she approached the bathroom, she began to regret not having some blacklight or any way to find potential washed off blood stains. Everything but her gun was back at the car. 

“This is an alcohol free household, we like to stay healthy.” He just commented absentmindedly. 

She took her time to search the cabinets and corners to find anything hidden that could be of assistance, maybe even a murder weapon, but found nothng. Just the bathroom of a random guy that lived in the middle of nowhere. Great. 

“I think I’m gonna take that drink, thank you.” At least she had the chance to wash the tiredness off her face. She started to feel the need for a smoke but knew it would be rude of her. For some inexplicable reason, she had a hunch that this guy played a bigger part in this then he led on to believe. She took a seat next to the host as he put a glass of fizzy orange soda in front of her. “You said you had a big family, but I see that you only have one bed in your bedroom. Where is everyone?”

He ignored her question and only grinned in response.“You know, detective, I felt really lucky when I saw you. It’s been a while since somebody stopped by.” He said.Her hand slowly moved towards her gun’s holster, ready for anything he might do. “It’s a weird place to stop, yeah, but the town is just so loud and smelly. People drink, and smoke, and stay in the sun for too long, it’s just-” his face turned to that of disgust again, and she couldn’t help but laugh at his scrunched up, cartoon-ish face.She decided to take a sip of her drink. The flickering fluorescent light that hung above them gave his skin a strange purplish hue.“My children are wonderful, don’t get me wrong, but like I said, sometimes you need some outside world.” 

“ _ You have kids?” _

“Oh yes! They’re beautiful. And you know what?” he jolted to his feet and for a split second, she could see a rapid flash of purple behind him. In her confused state, she didn’t have enough time to get to her gun before she felt a sharp pain bloom in her chest. Her hands felt heavy and suddenly her mouth filled up with blood. With blurry eyes she looked down at her body and noticed the lizard-like tail going right through her. The detective tried to speak but could only cough and wheeze in pain as blood spurted from her mouth. “I think they’re just about ready to be fed.”

He slowly lifted his tail to let her dangle in front of his eyes like a dead weight, her blood pooling on the old floorboards beneath them. “You’re gonna love them; they’re the cutest thing.” he said excitedly as he ran towards and up the stairs, holding her out in front of him. “They’re so well behaved! They’re still very small though so they can’t use their stingers yet. They’ll have to go all out and rip you open. Sorry!” He smiled wide as if that was enough apology. Was she gonna be the food of some weird alien in the middle of the desert? Was that how it all ended?

“I ate already but that guy, oof-” he sighed, “he had so much stuff in him I had to nap for like two days straight. I couldn’t give that to my kids. Good thing you showed up. And sober!” He turned the light of the second floor on to reveal his “children”. It could have almost been adorable, had there not been blood and guts staining every piece of furniture in sight.. The carpet was nothing more than a crusty piece of fabric gnawed at the corners. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep them off your awful lungs. A couple of them like to chew on skin, but I'll just tell them to go for your legs. That should be safer.” He whipped his tail in front of him to drop her on the carpet. As soon as she hit the ground, half a dozen little babies started crawling out from under the disgusting furniture, cooing curiously. She tried to move but she had lost way too much blood. Despite this, her hand still reached for her hip. The father quickly took the gun from her. “Please don’t hurt my kids; they’re just hungry. A baby’s gotta eat, right?” He threw the gun aside with a chuckle and sat on the floor next to her. He used his sharp, black nails to quietly rip the shirt from her chest. “Pardon, ma’am, but they like the soft bits. I don’t want them to choke on the fabric. They’re messy eaters.” 

Her body had entered into shock a few seconds before the babies got to her; tiny little tails high. Their chubby purple fingers seemed so tiny and delicate yet so strong at the same time. Like they could crack her ribcage. Judging by the popping noise, it seemed like they had done just that. The babies then began to focus on pulling out and chewing on her intestines.. Even as her mind and eyesight slowly faded to nothingness, she could still hear the sounds of eating. Tearing, chewing, gnawing, greedily crying over pieces they wanted that their siblings took. 

Neither of the victims had any connection to each other; they just happened to smile back at the wrong friendly man on an intersection, or even at their door. Six of them in two months. 

Babies gotta eat.


End file.
